


yellow ceilings

by dreamtowns



Series: rainbow days [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, No Prophecy Because Fuck Canon, Politics, Prompto and Noctis Deserve Happy Things, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Social Media, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/pseuds/dreamtowns
Summary: Prompto received the text near three in the morning.GET READY FUCKER WE’RE GOING CAMPING.For added effect, Noctis then sent four paragraphs that consisted of campfire and Chocobo emojis. Prompto wanted to throw his phone against the wall. He settled for a grumble and a glower sent at the glow of his phone.You hate the outdoors,Prompto replied back through sleep-heavy eyes.Also its’ like 4 AM go to bed.wydm I LOVE naturePrompto rolled his eyes and snorted. He’d give it an hour before Noctis complained about how much he despised the outdoors.





	yellow ceilings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy XV. All rights reserved to its developers: Square Enix. All that is mine is the plot of this story in particular and any original characters introduced. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Basically . . . they can fuck now. 
> 
> LOL but because I’m not comfy writing smut—and I don’t want other people to be uncomfortable by it either—everything is implied, and those scenes have fade-offs. But the focus isn’t going to be on their intimacy, just the growth of their relationship so there’s going to be much fluff and humor! I’m actually going to add some funky social media posts too! 
> 
> n in case it wasn’t obvious: prompto and noctis are nineteen n sophomores in college. also for the “fifth quarter” of the courtship, all parties involved must be of age and must consent to the intimate contact. 
> 
> this is a world where everything is nice because I Say So.

_While the official period for informing close family and friends about ones’ courtship takes place in the Sixth Quarter, many people tend to inform others immediately. This choice is different for those of noble blood, however. In an attempt to keep their Intended safe from adversaries to the crown, members of the royal family keep news of their courtship strictly to their Witness—a person who will act as a close confident to both parties, and also confirm the legitimacy of the courtship—until the Sixth Quarter._

_With the advancement of technology—most notably, social media sites (SNS for short)—keeping ones’ relationship a secret became a complicated task for the royal family. In the case of King Regis and the late Queen Aulea, the public guessed their courtship sometime around the Third Quarter, as they were photographed in the Royal Gardens holding hands with one another. In the case of Prince Noctis, many speculate his relationship with his best friend, Prompto Argentum._

_Various blogs and online forums have dedicated themselves to what they aptly named “The Promptis Movement” [See: Page 412]. On these platforms, people analyze and debate over the various interactions and appearances Prince Noctis and Prompto have had over the years. One of the most cited reasons for the legitimacy of their courtship is the fact that Prompto is notably photographed and seen on Prince Noctis’ left side—a position reserved for the princes’ future spouse._

**THE DEVELOPMENT OF LUCIAN COURTSHIP IN MODERN TIMES: ROYAL EDITION**

* * *

Prompto submitted his last paper before spring break with a relieved sigh. Amid other disgruntled and stressed college students—nothing said solidarity more than the library during exam season—Prompto closed his laptop and begun collecting the notes scattered across the table. The sound of rustling paper pulled the Glaive in charge of his protection while on campus away from his mobile game.

Although outsiders might have considered Nyx Ulric to be inattentive, Prompto was well-aware that the man had a keen eye on everything that happened on the first floor of the library. There was little Prompto doubted in the Glaive’s ability to keep him safe—even though he thought he didn’t really need much protection. The kidnapping attempts had all but vanished during the last one when someone had thought it wise to literally grab Prompto from Noctis’ grasp and said prince nearly skewered him right then and there.

Boy was the subsequent media coverage on that incident a nightmare. Prompto refused to leave his house for three days.

“Are you ready to leave?” Nyx asked him quietly, aware of the other students bent over their own notes and laptops. When Prompto nodded, Nyx pressed two fingers to his earpiece and murmured, “The Star is ready to move. ETA five minutes to the car.”

Prompto shoved his notebook and folder into his bag amidst burning cheeks. One thing Prompto had to become used to when it became clear he was going to be a regular sight at Noctis’ side was the code names. The Citadel called Noctis _Flower_ because Toddler Noctis liked to disappear from his nursery and handlers’ line of view and reappear in flowerbeds for shits and giggles.

His own code name arose during a slight argument the two of them had in the safety of the royal suites—but it wasn’t really an argument, in the traditional sense; Prompto had attempted to say that he didn’t _really_ need a security detail or anything fancy like that because he was just a commoner, and, well, as Noctis was wont to do whenever Prompto (or anyone) insinuated he was lesser because of his lack of noble blood had all-but steamrolled over him.

 _“You’re literally my star,”_ Noctis had said in a tone that made Prompto turn red. _“And I don’t want anything to happen to you—you’re too important to me—so you’re getting a security detail. Now eat your fucking pudding.”_

Prompto had eaten the damn pudding.

They exited the library, and Prompto followed Nyx toward the student parking lot for commuter students. The designated driver for the day—some Crownsguard named Dustin—waited in the idle car, tapping a beat on the steering wheel with his thumbs. He flashed them both a quick grin as Nyx opened the backdoor for Prompto.

His phone buzzed with an incoming message. Noctis had just gotten out of his last midterm, an online exam that he took inside the Citadel, and was ready to ‘lose his shit’.

> _r u still in the library?_

As Dustin maneuvered around other haggard drivers, Prompto tapped out a response. _Just got out. in car rn._

> _woo it’s spring break time baby._

Prompto rolled his eyes. _Ur such a NERD_

> _look whose talking, you’d live in the library if i don’t drag u out._

Prompto responded with an emoji that’s sticking its’ tongue out. _I’ll see u tomorrow, k? im gonna kick ur ass at mario party_

> _HAH u WISH_

Prompto and Noctis exchanged random memes and gifs for the entire time it took Dustin to drive to Prompto’s house. When Prompto stepped inside his house—always empty, really, but according to the latest postcard his parents had sent through the mail, they would return to Insomnia within three months (but Prompto really took that with a grain of salt, knowing them)—his phone chimed again, and Noctis had sent a crying gif.

> _SMH u got me in trouble_

Prompto snorted as he dropped his book bag on the armchair in the living room. _i got u in trouble?? i see how it is._

> _my cousin told me to stop ‘texting my boytoy’ bc i wasn’t paying attention_

Laughter spilled out of Prompto’s mouth. A few of Noctis’ distant cousins decided to visit the Citadel proper and were being “right nuisances”, according to Noctis. Prompto was something of a worst-kept secret with the rest of Noctis’ family—because of the courtship rules, Noctis couldn’t introduce Prompto to his family, extended or otherwise, as his intended, but Noctis was also uncomfortable with diminishing their relationship to ‘just friends’ status.

Noctis was also certain his family would be able to figure out that they were in a courtship within minutes of watching them interact—and, okay, _maybe_ Noctis was a little protective of Prompto at the prospect of introducing him to some of the more asshole members of the family—but as Noctis wanted absolutely no one to be able to contest their courtship under the reasonings that “inappropriate courting behavior commenced,” he was adamant that Prompto stay far, far away from the Citadel whenever his family visited.

It wasn’t a difficult thing to do, really. Prompto didn’t have much of a reason to be within the Citadel’s proximity unless Noctis was with him. Noctis’ relatives knew of him, of course; Prompto lost count of all the articles and blog posts that were written about their friendship. And Prompto was positive there were a few family members following him on social media, too, but that was a thought to entertain for another time.

For some background noise, Prompto blasted some random pop song as he walked into his bedroom and opened his closet. He spied a few articles of clothing that were not there in the morning and snapped a pic of them to Noctis with the caption of _ur banned from my closet._

Noctis replied promptly and with absolutely no remorse. _let me spoil my baby smh_

Prompto wondered if you could get a sunburn from blushing. _UR EMBARRASING ME STOP IT_

> _Ur just mad bc im right :)_

Prompto huffed. _this is grounds for a divorce_

> _can’t believe im in the doghouse and we haven’t even said our vows yet._

Prompto chuckled as he pulled out a soft, dark blue knitted sweater. The material was so soft on his skin, Prompto almost purred. _it be like that sometimes._

By the time they reached the official end of the Fourth Quarter in the courtship, only a few days before winter break of their sophomore year, all of Prompto’s clothes, except for the few sweaters and pajama pants he held onto with a ferocious intensity not even Noctis’ stubbornness could stand against, had been replaced with expensive brands and clothing. They obtained his typical flair and tastes, just a touch more elegant than what he was used to—and it was obvious they weren’t from the thrift stores he haunted. To ease his anxiety, Prompto went over the brand names with a sharpie, much to Ignis’ dismay.

The Fifth Quarter reared its’ head around the corner, and Prompto couldn’t decide if he were nervous or excited for it to begin.

As Prompto changed into his sweater—just that because fuck pants, honestly—he eyed the book on his nightstand. It was one of the many titles he’d borrowed from the library; this one bookmarked on the chapter that discussed the evolution of the Fifth Quarter of traditional courtship.

After he made himself some dinner (a microwavable meal that probably wasn’t healthy) and a mug of hot chocolate, he cracked the book open on his lap and continued the chapter.

> **_THE FIFTH QUARTER_ **
> 
> _See also: Compatibility Quarter_
> 
> Most often, this quarter is relegated to the sexual compatibility of those participating in the courtship. Unlike the Second Quarter, wherein limited physical contact is acceptable, the Fifth Quarter encourages growth in the physical intimacy of those in the courtship.
> 
> Many consider the courtship to be legitimized during this Quarter. However, if one should find themselves in a courtship with a member of the nobility, it will not be until the Seventh Quarter that the courtship is “official” enough.
> 
> Nonetheless, a tradition during this Quarter manifested sometime around the King of the Wise. Often termed a “pre-honeymoon,” a couple spends three days to themselves in intimate capacity. Many couples, those of the younger variety, utilize what is known as “spring break” for this mini tradition. One should note, however, that both parties involved in the courtship must be of age (18 in most countries except for some principalities in Niflheim where the of age is 20) in order to proceed to the Fifth Quarter.

The book clattered out of his lap in a way that would’ve made him wince had he been more aware—but the vice grip of slumber curled around him, and Prompto was pulled into a wave of dreams. If he were a little more awake, he’d bemoan the budding back pain of his position.

* * *

TRENDING

  1. #SpringBreak
  2. #LestallumMarket
  3. #5QuarterTime



**CHOCOBO TIME** @chococobos

ok but no one is asking the REAL questions. are #promptis doing their #5QuarterTime or not

2.5k Likes 2.1k Retweets

**spring break squad** @lucyloh

im going on a hiatus bc y’all know what time it is #5QuarterTime

1.2k Likes 500 Retweets

**im dying** @stressedcollegestudent

its #springbreak and everyone i know is gone bc of it’s the fifth quarter. raise a glass for all us single people [glass clinking emojis]

20k Likes 15.6 Retweets

* * *

Prompto received the text near three in the morning. _GET READY FUCKER WE’RE GOING CAMPING._ For added effect, Noctis then sent four paragraphs that consisted of campfire and Chocobo emojis. Prompto wanted to throw his phone against the wall. He settled for a grumble and a glower sent at the glow of his phone.

 _You hate the outdoors,_ Prompto replied back through sleep-heavy eyes. _Also its’ like 4 AM go to bed._

> _wydm I LOVE nature_

Prompto rolled his eyes and snorted. He’d give it an hour before Noctis complained about how much he despised the outdoors. The last time they had gone “camping,” it was to the backyard of the Amicitia estate, and Noctis lasted twenty minutes in the tent with him and Iris before he started complaining about the bugs trying to nibble his skin. Despite his love for fishing, Noctis created the definition of “city boy”.

 _so ur gonna rough it, huh?_ Prompto yawned and stretched in a way that cracked the tense muscles he’d received from how he slept. Falling asleep while upright was not good for his old bones.

> _u kno it baby_

Prompto snorted and smiled a little. _Where are we going??_

> _the great outdoors i just said that_

_i call bullshit,_ Prompto replied with a slight giggle that turned into an outright cackle when Noctis replied with a gif of a rampaging Chocobo. _If I text iggy or gladio, they’ll tell me the truth_

> _such FAITH such LOYALTY_
> 
> _u come into MY HOUSE_

Prompto rolled his eyes. If Noctis weren’t so high profile, screenshots of their conversations would have been a daily happenstance on good ol’ tumblr dot com. _bet u cant last two nights in a tent_

> _UR ON_
> 
> _what does the winner (me) get_

_idk whatever the winner wants ig?_ Prompto responded. _n HUSH ur gonna LOOSE_

> _sounds kinky i approve'_
> 
> _NO IM NOT SMH_

If Prompto were drinking anything, he would’ve spat it out. _DIVORCE_

> _NOO IM SORRY DON’T LEAVE ME_

_U R ON THIN FUCKING ICE NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM._ For added effect, Prompto then sent a popular reaction image; a screenshot of a popular reality show wherein one of the stars, clearly drunk, was captured mid-argument, pointing furiously at someone while two others on the show held them back.

> _fuck_we’re_under_attack.img_

Prompto snickered before he made himself more comfortable on his bed, shimmying underneath his covers. _GOODNIGHT NOCTIS_

> _ur not even gonna sext me huh. where is the illicit behavior. where is the drama._

Prompto sent another reaction image. _spiderman_do_u_see_this_shit_applejack.img_

> _this is an ATTACK_
> 
> _on my PERSONS_
> 
> _goodnight tho._
> 
> _ily [smiling emoji with hearts]._

* * *

Prompto and Noctis would have a video game tournament the Saturday before spring break officially started, a tradition they did since the beginning of their friendship. Prompto packed a small overnight bag—because sleepovers, duh—and took the bus ride to the area Noctis’ apartment was. Noctis had a shift at his part-time job, so Prompto wasn’t worried when he entered a quiet apartment.

“Good evening, Prompto,” Ignis greeted from where he chopped up some peppers. Prompto hummed in delight at whatever simmered on the stove. “I’ve decided to make a green curry tonight.”

Prompto clapped. “My favorite!”

“I know,” Ignis smiled, and then motioned toward Noctis’ closed bedroom. “Noct is in the bathroom, but you’re free to set your things in there.”

“You got it!”

Once they started their courtship, Ignis would supervise their sleepovers to make sure nothing “untoward” happened to either Noctis or Prompto. He typically left them to their devices but informed them that either they’d sleep in the living room or in separate rooms.

The muted sound of a running shower explained what Noctis was doing, so Prompto set his book bag down on the foot of the bed, but Ignis appeared behind him before Prompto could do more than blink.

“I would like to give you something, Prompto.”

Prompto turned. “Oh? What?”

He dropped a plain white box in Prompto’s hands. “Do try not to use them all at once.”

Prompto blinked slowly at Ignis’ retreating back. _Huh?_

“What’s that?” Noctis pointed at the box as he exited the bathroom; steam curled around his shoulders. Even though he was clothed, dressed in sweatpants and a loose shirt, Prompto found his face heating up at the sight of his boyfriend so causal and relaxed.

“Dunno,” he replied with a shrug. “Iggy just handed it to me.”

Noctis made a noise in the back of his throat as he poked it. “Maybe it’s cake?”

“I don’t think so.” Prompto worried his bottom lip. “He said . . . he said don’t use them all at once . . .?”

For a moment, Noctis stayed quiet. When Prompto opened his mouth to say that it was probably nothing, Noctis cleared his throat and huffed. A light blush dusted across the bridge of his nose as he said, “Iggy gave us condoms.”

Prompto dropped the box out of shock.

After the awkward moment passed, Prompto placed it on the bed. “Let’s just . . . go eat dinner.”

Noctis agreed. “Sounds like a, uh, plan.”

Ignis seemed amused at the stilted air he caused as he scooped out their servings. “I’ll be taking my leave, Highness, Prompto,” he said as he grabbed his briefcase from the countertop. “In case it was not obvious—the Fifth Quarter has begun. Do with that knowledge what you will. Goodnight.”

Prompto coughed.

Noctis scooped some vegetables out of his curry with a grimace.

Ignis snorted. When the door clicked shut behind him, Noctis rose to his feet. “So, we’re gonna eat this in the living room—I ordered that horror movie on Demand.”

 _“No_ ,” Prompto gasped out. “You know I hate horror movies—Noct!”

Noctis’ smile was mischievous. “I know.”

Prompto scooped a mouthful of curry in his mouth and grumbled nonsensically as he followed Noctis to the living room. They set their bowls on the coffee table, though they took care that the bowls were on a napkin, and Noctis flicked on the TV.

“Ready?”

“No,” said Prompto, grimacing at the blood splatters on the play screen. They both knew the movie was a ploy for Noctis to aggressively cuddle with Prompto. “Let’s watch Finding Nemo.”

Noctis pouted. “But I like laughing at horror movies.”

“And I like my sleep schedule,” said Prompto.

Noctis sighed loudly, drawn out and exaggerated, but took little time in turning on the film. “Fine—but only because I like fish.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

Noctis flicked Prompto’s side at that. Prompto retaliated with an unforgiving poke. The introduction to Nemo finished when they spiraled into a poking fit—but it ended when Noctis jammed his knee against the coffee table, and their bowls of curry sloshed dangerously.

 _“Shit, shit_ ,” Noctis hissed; though out of concern for his knee or the potential curry stains, Prompto didn’t know. “Let’s . . . let’s eat first.”

Prompto calmed his racing heartbeat. “Y-Yeah.”

They finished dinner and watched the movie in comfortable silence. At some point, Prompto ended up relaxed against Noctis' chest, his boyfriends' arms loosely around his waist. When the movie ended, Noctis wasted little time in setting up the video game system.

“I wanna do rainbow road,” said Noctis as Prompto wrapped the Wii wristband controller around his wrist. “Loser kisses the winner.”

Prompto grinned. Rainbow road was his _bitch_. “You’re on!”

When they reached the character selection screen, Noctis chose Princess Peach and Prompto chose Princess Daisy. They found it hilarious—another inside hoke that took too much time to explain. It was one of those ‘you had to be there’ kind of moments.

Noctis chose to do rainbow road for five rounds, and they were off.

“Hah!” Prompto cackled and threw his hands in the air as the word ‘winner’ blossomed over a clip of Daisy. “I win!”

“Yes, yes you did,” Noctis laughed.

Prompto turned to Noctis with a triumphant grin. “I want my prize now.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat as Noctis kissed him, softly, as if he were the most precious thing in existence. “Since I get to kiss my beautiful boyfriend,” Noctis murmured against Prompto’s lips; his breath almost scorched Prompto’s skin. “I think I’m the real winner in this situation.”

 _This man is going to kill me,_ Prompto thought as Noctis kissed him again; a deepened kiss that made Prompto’s toes curl. His breath escaped him. His heart raced beneath his skin. His thoughts buzzed in the distance like a quiet backdrop of noise.

“Prom?”

Prompto hummed and tried to catch his breath. _Gods_ , his boyfriend was too much; Prompto was going to die before the Fifth Quarter ended.

Noctis snickered at his expression, likely guessing what Prompto thought, and scooped him up in a bridal style with little effort. Prompto squeaked and turned redder than a Galahdian pepper. “Let’s . . . get more comfortable.”

Prompto rolled his eyes and laughed—but, well, he wasn’t laughing for long. 

* * *

_Recent Moogle Results:_

> how can u hide hickeys
> 
> how to hide hickeys
> 
> best way to hide hickeys
> 
> why is my boyfriend using my neck like his personal chewtoy is he a vampire
> 
> how to tell if your boyfriend is a secret vampire
> 
> why are hickeys and possessive behavior correlated
> 
> what is wrong with young adult novels
> 
> what the fuck is twilight
> 
> cat shelter event near me
> 
> best makeup to use to hide hickeys
> 
> what is the walk of shame
> 
> how to stop limping after sex someone please help me
> 
> why is yoga important
> 
> cheap makeup brands to hide hickeys

* * *

If Prompto were aware of the amount of paperwork and red tape they had to wade through in order for the Council—King Regis had already approved of their plan—to approve of their spring break trip, he would’ve given up and called it a day. Not really, but it made his frustration ease at that thought.

Ignis made the process much smoother, and his silver tongue soothed many disgruntled feathers. As there wasn’t too much of a threat to Noctis outside of the Wall—and he’d be accompanied by two members of his retinue and a seasoned Kingsglaive—the Council had little to grumble about except for the standard complaints about King Regis not being “strict” enough on Noctis’ responsibilities.

Before he knew it, Prompto checked through his duffel bag one last time and zipped it closed. They planned to leave in the early morning—around seven AM—and as Prompto was a perpetual early riser, his alarm clock blinked 6:06 AM.

Although his appetite was small, he whipped up a quick PB&J sandwich and nibbled on it as he waited for time to pass. He worked his way through three more levels of Kings’ Knight when his phone buzzed with a text from Noctis, telling him to _hurry up n get in the car we’re getting mcdonalds._

Prompto snorted but grabbed his bag.

As if Ignis would ever step a foot near a fast food chain, let alone allow Noctis to entertain the thought of eating at such an establishment.

After he locked up the house and placed his bag in the trunk of the car, Prompto sidled into the car and was promptly smooshed against the car door as Noctis eagerly cuddled against him; seatbelt be damned. Prompto was used to this behavior, though, and only huffed in mock irritation.

“All set, Prompto?” Ignis asked from the driveway, and Prompto smiled.

“I’m good to go, Iggy!”

“Fantastic.”

Because he and Noctis were children, once Ignis accelerated past the checkpoints for Insomnia, they started a nostalgic game of I Spy that everyone in the car ended up participating in. Nyx seemed highly amused at the Lucian pastime game for road trips, and deliberately would point out the most obviously wrong answer.

They stopped for gas at one point, somewhere near Longwythe Peak, but Prompto had long since fallen into a brief slumber by then.

* * *

> PRINCE NOCTIS SEEN EXITING THE CROWN CITY; OFF TO SEE HIS MYSTERY LOVER?

_– THE ROYAL SCOOP_

> PRINCE NOCTIS AND RETINUE LEAVE FOR A PEACEFUL SPRING BREAK

_– INSOMNIAN TIMES_

> PROMPTO ARGENTUM’S WARDROBE UPDATE: FROM STREET PUNK TO STREET ELEGANCE

_– THE SPOTLIGHT CHRONICLES_

> SPRING BREAK BEGINS, AND COUPLES CELEBRATE THEIR FIFTH QUARTER WITH TRENDING HASHTAGS

_– THE MIRACLE_

* * *

Prompto gave Noctis a truly unimpressed look when he stepped out of the car. The area looked clean and aesthetic, but Cape Caem definitely wasn’t a camping ground. “You call this _camping_?”

Gladio guffawed. “That’s what I said!”

“Shut the fuck up, Gladio.” Noctis rolled his eyes as he looped an arm around Prompto’s waist. “Ugh—the mosquitos are already bothering me.”

“But mosquitos love you,” Prompto teased as they started to walk up the pebbled path to the cottage; a vacation home on the cliffside near an old lighthouse.

Noctis playfully bit his shoulder. “Hah, hah. You’re so _funny_.”

“I know,” said Prompto. “I should be on a late-night skit.”

Noctis snorted and only guided Prompto toward the cottage. The amount of people who wanted Prompto—not just Noctis, but _Prompto_ —on their talk shows and the like ever since it became obvious to the public that he wasn’t just a “random friend” of Noctis’ was insane. He had gotten so overwhelmed by the calls and emails that King Regis ‘gifted’ him a small, dedicated PR team. Prompto’s PA—he had a personal assistant, and it still blew his mind despite the number of years that passed—was a tiny, terrifying woman that a lot of gossip rags and the like were terrified of pissing off.

Prompto should really send her a gift basket someday.

The inside of the cottage was elegantly stylish, in a way that screamed money and high class. Prompto tried not to leave scuff marks on the polished floor. Noctis dropped his bag on the armchair and Prompto hesitantly placed his own down beside it. He didn’t think he would ever become accustomed to the luxury his best friend grew up around.

His phone buzzed. A notification from his school about midterm grades having been processed, and an update to make “safe and consensual” choices for the duration of Spring Break. Prompto exited out of his email app—he did not want to stress over midterm grades right now. Or his GPA. Or if he would be able to keep his scholarships for Fall (Prompto had the uncanny feeling that Noctis was just _waiting_ for him to breathe the smallest hints of his financial struggles for school so he could pay his tuition, and Prompto was keeping his mouth _shut_ ).

Prompto eyed the staircase that led to the second floor and looked at Noctis with a quirked brow. “Thought we were gonna ‘rough’ it?”

“We are,” said Noctis and motioned toward the kitchens’ back door. “We’re sleeping in the little tent area set up outside—approved by my dad, of course.”

“Fancy,” said Prompto, and had the funny feeling that his definition of ‘little tent area’ was not the same as a Lucis Caelum’s.

* * *

**bellybella** reblogged **supersuitblues**

**royalwatch**

have y’all seen some of these articles?? like . . . i used to laugh @ those gossip rags saying prince noctis had like twelve lovers in duscae but like ??? the more I think about it uh he’s only twenty?? n some of those articles were posted when he was SIXTEEN HELLO????

when i was sixteen n my sis asked me if i was dating anyone, i was like ? bitch im playing Minecraft who has time for that. Anyway we have literally NEVER seen him date anyone in either a casual or courtship capacity, so like idk I feel like these articles are just very harmful—n even if he WAS dating prompto or courting him, do y’all even consider the implications??

like . i think ppl forget the danger prompto is in simply for being noctis’ FRIEND. y’all this kid got snatched from SCHOOL during freshman yr when the first article of their friendship came out like. he was gone for almost TWO DAYS. but sure. let’s talk about how they’re so in love with one another. let’s talk about them leaving the crown city for their vacation.

like instead of focusing on prince noctis’ relationships—which, much as y’all hate this, WE HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT EVEN IF HE’S OUR PRINCE. LET HIM HAVE HIS PRIVACY OMG—how about y’all talk about, you know, some world news?? like just last week, some archaeologists uncovered some funky ruins that we think might have been a part of solheim.

like.

stop talking about whether noctis fucks or not PLEASE. 

**pokemonnnnn**

y’all seriously need to stfu about this promptis shit. they’re real people, real friends, with real lives; can we not be creepy and treat them like the human beings they are?

can anyone be normal. for once.

**supersuitblues**

_[a screenshot of someone’s tags: # like #i get it #hes royalty and hanging out w a commoner #and he goes to public school n has a job but_ _# hes still a person. living and breathing just like the rest of us #anyway lets stop being freaks pls]_

Pokemonnnn’s tags says it all

source: royalwatch tags: #PLEASE #why does pokemonnnn have the most sense on this gods forsaken website #this shit was creepy when they were FIFTEEN and its still creepy now

* * *

**on vacation** @prompto

noctis: this is small

me:

noctis:

me: my definition of small and your definition of small . . . are too very different things.

1.2k Likes 1k Retweets

> **Noctis Lucis Caelum** @NLCOfficial
> 
> _Replying to @prompto_
> 
> IT IS SMALL
> 
>  **on vacation** @prompto
> 
> _Replying to @NLCOfficial, @prompto_
> 
> NO ITS NOT IM
> 
> #richpeople
> 
> YOU CALL THIS ‘SMALL’ _{attached image}_
> 
> _[Image: The picture above is a slightly blurred photograph of a clearly expensive-looking tent—which can’t truly be called a tent due to its’ large size. A flap is pinned open, and what looks like blow up mattresses are inside with a plethora of blankets and pillows.]_

_Click to see all 425 Replies_

**LINE BREAK**

Prompto woke, on the third day, to Noctis mouthing against his jawline. “Wha – what’s happening?”

“Mmm . . . remember that bet we made?”

Prompto made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. He thought a cricket somehow made itself comfortable in their covers last night, but it turned out that Prompto was just itchy, but, for some reason, he had dreamed of a life-size cricket following him around until he died. When Noctis’ statement floated through his mind, he blinked and propped himself up on his elbows.

“What about it?” He asked, slowly, and his stomach plummeted with something that wasn’t quite nervousness, but also wasn’t excitement, at Noctis’ slow, bright grin. _Someone please pray for me_ , he thought.

Noctis chuckled and his breath dusted across Prompto’s forehead. “Looks like I won.”

“And what? You want me to eat all your vegetables?”

Noctis barked out a laugh and pulled Prompto until he basically straddled Noctis. Thank the gods their tent had a good height. Noctis then leaned upward and said, nose brushing against Prompto’s, “I can think of a few things.”

Prompto shivered. 

* * *

[Image: _A beautiful picture of Cape Caem and the sea that surrounded it. It is dusk, and the setting sun made a gorgeous contrast to the waves.]_

**OfficalNLC**

1.256.589 Likes

gonna miss this place. 

> _prompto _has replied: same

_Click to read all 13.5k Replies._

> **Author's Note:**

> Also, everyone’s comments and kind words from the first part were so sweet and made me tear up a bit. Y’all are so kind and supportive. Drop a comment/kudos if you liked it!


End file.
